Maybe You Can't Forget the Person You Loved
by kerrbear
Summary: HatorixKana. Hatori and Kana meet after years of neglect. What happens when this one meeting becomes something more as old feelings are uncovered and old memories are found again? I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely love this couple, and I decided it's about time that I wrote a story about them, seeing as I got a burst of inspiration. Please R&R, and no flames if possible, just helpful advice please. (By the way, most of these memories are a bunch of made up ones I thought of that would be cute.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

&&&&&&

"_Hatori! I have been struck with inspiration! I just had to…Oh hello Kana."_

"_Shigure! GET OUT! We're kind of in the middle of something."_

"_I can see that Hatori."_

"_These are my friends, Ayame and Shigure Sohma, also my cousins. Eventually you'll get used to their shenanigans, hopefully."_

"_Yes, the last woman lasted about a week before racing to the insane asylum." _

"_SHIGURE!"_

"_I'm sorry they ruined our evening."_

"_Hatori, do you honestly think I care? I'm happy with just spending time with you."_

"_I love you. I really, really…"_

Kana Sohma sat up with a start. The young woman glanced around her bedroom, as if expecting something to jump out at her.

What an odd dream. How could she be having such dreams about Hatori Sohma and her friends? Still, she could not help but sense a disturbance and a prickling feeling rose in the back of her neck. It was almost as if she wasn't supposed to see what she saw in that dream.

Kana shook her head, and gave out a loud sigh. She still had to wake up early for work tomorrow. She didn't have time to be worrying about a silly dream that never happened.

Kana laid down and closed her eyes.

_There was a scream, followed by something flying, the breaking of glass, and blood, blood everywhere. _

"_KANA! GET HATORI OUT OF HERE!"_

Kana sat up again as her alarm beeped for her to wake up. Kana slapped the alarm hard and glared at it.

Another restless night…

&&&&&&

"Oh shit! I am so late! My boss said if I was late one more time this month I was going to get fired!" Kana said, as she raced down the street. She was supposed to have left for work hours ago, but Mayu had called at the last possible second to ask for help with unloading some new books at her parents' bookshop. Somehow, throughout all of this, Kana had been stuck with ten books that Mayu couldn't figure out which genre they went under.

Kana continued to curse under her breath as she moved quickly down the street trying to avoid bumping into civilians. She glanced at her watch hurriedly and started to rush even more at the same time. Of course, she wasn't looking where she was going and…

BANG!

Kana gave out a loud yelp as books went flying everywhere and her purse, which was hanging loosely from her shoulder, went flying, scattering everything across the ground.

"Oh…My…Gosh! I am so sorry! Sir, are you all right? If you're hurt or anything, I'm a doctor, and I'll take care of you free of charge. I can't believe how stupid I can be and…Oh shit! Now I really am late for work!" Kana continued to ramble as she hurriedly tried to gather everything into her arms, while trying to stand up at the same time.

She saw a hand hold out her purse, which she took greatly.

"Thank you so much…Hatori!" Kana said startled.

Figures, the guy she was dreaming about last night happened to be standing right in front of her. And, to her embarrassment, she felt her cheeks growing warm as she continued to stare at him stupidly. Maybe Mayu was right, maybe her dreams really were just a sick fantasy of being with him.

"Are you all right? Kana? Are you okay?"

Kana shook her head, and smiled at him. "Oh yes, I'm fine. No worries. I'll see you around." She said quickly as she tripped trying to side step him.

She shook her head in shame as she could feel his eyes following her with a puzzled expression. Now he really must think that she's an idiot.

&&&&&&

"How was work?" Mayu asked later.

"Peachy. Instead of firing me, my boss is planning on having a _chauffeur_ drive me to the clinic because he can no longer trust me to coming to work on my own." Kana grumbled.

"Ouch. Well, at least I still trust you. Besides you'll cheer up after a beer." Mayu said as they walked towards the local bar.

"Oh yes Mayu, me getting a hangover will definitely solve my problems of being late for work." Kana said sarcastically.

"Then just quit your job." Mayu said impatiently.

"Please, I'm a single woman still trying to get my money back from my ex-husband. I need this job for survival."

Mayu quickly looked away, not wanting to think about the last six months.

It turned out that Kana's husband had only married her because their marriage would get him closer to a woman he loved. Apparently, the affair had been going on for while. Not only that, but her husband was also taking money out of Kana's bank account to use on his own pleasure with him and his girlfriend. After Mayu had seen the two together at a restaurant, she had informed Kana immediately, who then discovered that he was stealing money from her. It was just a few weeks ago that the divorce was finally finalized, and Kana was still waiting for money from him.

Mayu gave out a sigh. She still wanted to punch Shigure in the face for not explaining memory suppression to her sooner. This whole situation with Kana's husband could've never started if Shigure could've just been open with her.

"Isn't that Shigure and Ayame over there?" Kana asked suddenly.

Mayu's head snapped up, and she growled at Shigure, as he was joined also by Hatori. And, it also figured that they were walking their way.

"Ah! Mayu! We meet again!" Shigure said cheerfully.

"SHUT UP JERK WAD!" Mayu snapped.

"Mayu…Please…" Kana said weakly.

"Yes, Mayu…Please, what a temper, and here I was, only saying hello."

"Well, then, goodbye!" Mayu snapped, holding up her fist.

"Why, Mayu, why must you be so cruel to Shigure?" Ayame said mournfully.

"Because I am in no mood for him tonight, that's why!" Mayu snapped.

Kana and Hatori slowly began to inch away from the brewing argument, trying hard not to be seen with the ingrates.

"Are you all right from this morning?" Hatori said softly.

Kana looked up at Hatori, and smiled. "Oh yes, fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I hope your job didn't get lost because of me."

"Oh, no. It didn't. Besides, it was my fault anyway. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kana said sweetly.

The two just stared at each other for a few awkward moments as Mayu and the two men continued to argue.

"So…Where's your husband this evening?" Hatori asked easily.

Kana flinched as she felt a pang of guilt. The funny thing was, she didn't even know why she was feeling guilty. "We divorced six months ago, it was finalized three weeks back."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was a scumbag. He just wanted me for my money, my looks, and the fact that my house was just around the corner from his girlfriend's." Kana said bitterly.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Kana replied.

"KANA LET'S GET GOING BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!" Mayu called.

Kana's head snapped up automatically as Mayu stood impatiently to the door to the bar where Ayame and Shigure were walking away chuckling to themselves.

Kana smiled apologetically at Hatori before following her inside the bar.

&&&&&&

Two hours later both Mayu and Kana were dead out drunk. Mayu was dralling out about her love life to the bartender while Kana was trying to squeeze away from this guy that was even worse for wear than she was.

"Please, I really must be going." Kana slurred, trying to grab Mayu's sleeve. This seemed to be her life as of late. Hitting the bar, getting drunk, hitting with a few guys and calling it a night. Tonight did not seem to be the case.

"Come on, stay awhile." The guy said sweetly, pulling her off the barstool and dragging her out back.

Why was this guy so damn persistent? She had tried several times to get to her car, and to get Mayu's attention, but with no luck whatsoever.

Now, her head was pounding, she was getting hot in the cold, night air and she could all ready feel the guy's hands down her pants. Kana gritted her teeth and tried to struggle with pushing him back, but with no luck, seeing as the guy was so strong. Finally, she gave up and sank her teeth into his ear, which made him let go with a yelp.

Kana yanked back hard, and stumbled into a phone booth as the guy stood there holding his ear and swearing. What a baby, not to mention a creep. No wonder he was still single.

Kana let out a breath of air and leaned her head against the cool glass. She had to think. Both her and Mayu were drunk, and they weren't about to walk or drive home. At the same time, they had nobody to pick them up.

Kana slowly felt panic rising in her throat as she tried to fight back the urge to cry. Maybe it was because she was drunk, or just tired from her day, but she could all ready feel herself fumbling for the phone and some loose change. It was almost as if she was in a dream. And it was almost as if the phone number just came to her. How she even knew it, she had no idea. While she waited for someone to pick up, she could all ready feel herself sinking into another one of her fantasies.

"_Kana. What's the matter? You know you can tell me anything right? I'm always here listening, I'm right here. What do you want to say? Are you feeling sad or angry, why can't you just tell me? I won't get angry. I have a feeling I all ready know though, it's Akito isn't it?"_

"Hello?" Kana jumped back to reality at the sound of the voice, all ready knowing whose it was.

"Hi. I'm at the local bar, can you come pick me up? I am so drunk right now."

There was a long pause on the other line. Finally there was a slow, "I'll be right there." Before the dial tone came on.

Kana gave out a sigh of relief. She stepped out of the phone booth and sunk onto the curb, waiting for her ride. Another one of her "fantasies" was coming to her again.

"_That moment we met in your office…Did you really believe it was destiny?"_

"_You're here aren't you?"_

"_Kana…Do you promise to be with me forever, no matter what? Even if times get bad, will you still be with me?"_

"_Hatori, of course."_

"_Then, will you marry me?" _

"Kana, are you all right?" Kana glanced up, and saw Hatori standing in front of her. The car was in the background, idling.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know who to call and you just…"

"It's all right. I'm not mad." Hatori said nervously.

Why would he assume that she thought he was mad? Obviously Hatori must've seen her perplexed look because he reached out and wiped her face, and it was then that she felt it, the tears that were flowing down her face.

"Oh! I guess the beer just made me emotional is all! Everything's okay!" Kana said quickly, she jerked up, and almost fell backwards before Hatori grabbed her arm.

He was looking at her in that same way again. That cross between confusion and whether to laugh or not. That face looked so familiar…

"_Hey, did you know that if an infinite number of monkeys type on an infinite number of keyboards they'll eventually type up the entire works of Shakespeare?" _

"_What?" Hatori said as that look crossed over his face before the two of them burst out laughing. _

"_That was random." He said, as he pulled her close to him. _

"Kana? Are you sure everything's all right?" Hatori asked now.

"I…I don't know. My life's just wicked screwed up right now…I'm sorry I wasted your time. I just…" Kana broke off as more tears fell.

This was probably definitely the beer. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was stepping into Hatori's arms.

&&&&&&

Kana let out a loud groan as her cell phone continued to chime. She fumbled around before picking it up.

"H'lo?" She said groggily.

"Kana? Thank God. Where the hell are you? You just completely ditched me last night at the bar! I thought that creepy guy you were talking to abducted you or something. Your boss called saying that you weren't home, where are you?" Mayu's voice rang through the phone.

"What do you mean I'm not…" Kana trailed off as she stared at the room she was in, which was definitely not hers.

"Kana? Are you still there?" Mayu's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Um…Yeah. Tell my boss I called a sick day, I'll call you back." Kana quickly hung up the phone on Mayu's protests, and buried her face in her hands.

OK, her clothes were all on and nothing was taken off, by the taste in her mouth, she had thrown up, and the room she was in looked like a man's room. Kana took deep breaths trying to remember the night before.

She glanced up and stared at the room again. It looked way too familiar. The bureau was way too neat. There were cans of deodorant and God knows what else lined up against the mirror, there were post-it notes sticking along the sides of the mirror, the closet was open with ironed shirts, ties, and pants hanging along with shoes that were lined up neatly. There was not a crease in sight, except for the bed that Kana was now occupying. There was a desk along the far wall that held folders stacked in little shelves, and a laptop. There were also a few pictures on the desk. Kana crawled over to the desk and stared at them.

One, was a picture of a young girl with blonde hair and very pretty, odd looking eyes. She had the sweetest, innocent smile on her face as she stared at the camera. The other one showed four teenage boys and a girl that all looked extremely familiar. The girl had brown hair a little bit past her shoulders with big brown eyes. The boy standing in front of her was in mid laugh with a red lollipop in one hand as his blond hair was being tousled by another boy with odd black and white hair. The other two were in the mist of arguing, one with bright orange hair, and the other with blackish gray hair with purple eyes. Kana turned her head to the last picture and gasped. It was a picture that must've been taken recently. It showed Hatori glaring sideways at Ayame who was winking at the camera, with Shigure on the other side of Hatori with his arm slung around his shoulder with a grin on his face.

Kana stumbled back. She was in Hatori Sohma's room. And just like that, it all came back to her. Her magically knowing Hatori's phone number, her blabbering off to him like an idiot as she cried, her in his arms, him leading her to his car after she threw up, her being practically dragged into his room…

Kana then heard laughing from down the hall that she instantly recognized as Shigure's, followed by Ayame's. They must be in the kitchen having breakfast. Her life could not possible get any worse.

Kana stood up and frantically searched his room. Her purse was lying on the side of the night table, and her coat was slung over a chair. She went into the closet and found a bathrobe, which she threw on. She might as well apologize to Hatori, who was probably in the kitchen, for all the trouble she had caused him.

Before she could even take a step, the door opened slowly, and Kana fell onto the bed in surprise. Hatori stood in the doorway.

"Ah good, you're awake then. I was just making sure you were okay." Hatori said.

"I'm fine…How did you get your clothes…?" Kana asked suspiciously.

Hatori glanced down. "Oh, right. I came in around six and you were still out. So I grabbed my clothes and went to go change down the hall."

"I'm sorry that I took your room and your bed. I also probably wasted your time last night." Kana said ashamedly.

Hatori smiled at her. "No problem. Just to warn you though, my cousins are downstairs, so things are going to be hectic, and it would probably be best to remain up here for awhile. They're not accustomed to women staying in my house."

Kana blushed. "Right…You didn't tell them anything?"

"About last night? No. They have no idea you're even here."

"OK." Kana said slowly as Hatori closed the door again with a nod.

Kana sighed and threw herself back down on the bed before drifting off to sleep again.

&&&&&&

Hatori stood outside the room as he heard her shifting, figuring that she had fallen asleep again. Kana never was much of a morning person. He smiled as he remembered the last time she had slept over, and how she had stretched out and smiled at him. They had had a short conversation before she fell back asleep again. She hadn't woken up until noon, which he expected her to do now.

His smile did fade at the thought that she might remember. There was a lot she had told him last night. He couldn't understand a lot of it because she was crying, and her voice was slurred. It was a lot of information about her having fantasies about him or something. It scared him when he heard the name Akito mentioned, but he hadn't heard what the reason was as to how his name got into the conversation, because at that point she was full out bawling.

Then, just when she finally settled down she ended up throwing up, and he had to drag her into his car because she was half-asleep by that point.

By the time she was at his house, all she was doing was muttering some conversation that he remembered happening between them years ago. It scared him with the fact that she might remember what had happened between them. If she found out, he would probably be too weak to erase her memory again.

Hatori gave out a sigh as he made his way towards the kitchen to where his family was. At this point in time, Hatori couldn't risk Kana finding out about them again. Because if Akito found out, there would be no mercy towards him or Kana.

&&&&&&

Hope it didn't suck too much, but that's all I have so far. Please review, and if I get a lot of positive outlooks, I'll update faster. Thanks!


	2. Truth Be Told

Okay, I know this is wicked late, and I am so sorry! Please don't hate me! Please send me reviews and give me positive outlooks still, okay? Here's chapter two!

&&&&&&

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF HATORI LOSES HIS SIGHT IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Kana screamed as she sat up in bed and felt a cold sweat run down her back.

She soon heard feet pounding and the door was flung open, revealing a very disheveled teenager.

"What's the…Matter…?" The boy stopped, and stared at Kana in shock.

Kana recognized the boy from the picture on Hatori's desk; it was the blonde one. She wasn't sure whether she should respond to the young adult or not. She was about to blabber off an excuse when she noticed the boy's eyes divert to something on the floor. She followed his gaze and was shocked to see a smashed lamp and a broken alarm clock on the floor, obviously her doing for a dream she couldn't even remember now.

"Ugh…I am so not drinking again." Kana mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

The young boy turned his attention back to her with a perplexed look.

Kana glanced up; it was unnerving to feel that kid's eyes on her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Um…It's…2:00 in the afternoon…" The boy was still trying to comprehend the situation at hand as Kana threw back her head with a loud groan.

"God…I am so screwed today. I slept this whole entire time! Now I really do owe Hatori an apology…"

"MOMIJI! What's going on up there?" A voice called. The boy's eyes darted to the hall as he fought for a response.

Kana's eyes widened as she remembered Hatori's earlier warning, and she recognized the voice of Shigure. "Please don't tell him I'm here…" She pleaded.

The boy watched her for a moment before turning back to the hallway. "Um…It was nothing…Hatori just left a window open."

"Don't tell me it was nothing Momiji, I heard a crash and I heard a scream, besides Hatori never leaves his window open…"

Panic leapt in Kana's throat as the voice grew louder, and it was obvious the boy didn't know how to handle the situation either. It was quite obvious he was nervous because he continued to look between her and the hallway.

"Hari only leaves his window open if…" Shigure trailed off as he entered the room to see Kana sitting up in Hatori's bed…In Hatori's bathrobe.

"Ah. Hello there, it seems Hatori has brought home a special guest without our knowledge, Momiji, why not if you go downstairs?" Shigure asked, never averting his eyes from Kana.

Kana's heart leapt in her throat as the boy called Momiji looked at her reluctantly before retreating. Shigure, meanwhile, watched until he was sure the boy was out of sight, before he closed the door quietly behind him.

As Shigure came closer to her, she felt a reflex and she quickly moved backwards abruptly.

"Now, now. I mean you no harm," Shigure said as he held up his arms as if to make a sign of peace with her, "I just want to know what's going on…It's not often that women come astray into Hatori's house…It's usually mine." Shigure gave out a low chuckle as Kana began to feel more and more uneasy under this man's penetrating gaze.

"You have no need to be terrified of me, I promise that I won't hurt you, and this two foot space between us is as far as we'll reach. Besides, if Hatori found out I did anything to you well…I'd be dead." Shigure said with a grin.

Kana swallowed, she remembered Mayu had often warned her about Shigure who she had once dated. As Mayu had put it, Shigure was like a shell. He was empty of all feeling, and you could never tell if the emotion he was revealing was his own, or just a mask.

Shigure watched her for a while and Kana began to see him as someone else, and not the man standing before him. Shigure had once been very carefree and outgoing, although that was what he had appeared as. Although he smoked and drank, and hassled Hatori, he was generally a great guy who occasionally teased Hatori. He was a writer, and he had always had a notebook and a pen tucked behind his ear to jot down any ideas that might come in any given moment by a stroke of inspiration. That was the man that Kana had viewed, and to see a man like this, made her extremely uncomfortable.

Shigure gave her a sad smile. "It hasn't even been ten minutes yet and I've all ready made you cry."

Kana jumped and quickly began to wipe at her eyes. "Oh no…It was just because you startled me as all…Nothing more…I'm all right…Really, I'm fine."

Shigure gave out a small breath that sounded like a laugh as he grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

"_KANA! GET HATORI OUT OF HERE!"_

"_Even though I'll never admit to his face…I always viewed Shigure as some sort of protector…"_

Kana pulled back from Shigure as she clutched her head.

He gave her a puzzled look. "Is something the matter? Do you need some aspirin?"

"No, I'm…Fine. Just some…Jumbled knowledge I've been carrying lately.

Shigure raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Jumbled knowledge you say?"

&&&&&&

"Hatori honestly, what were you thinking bringing her to your house? That'll only increase her memories even more, not diminish them!" Shigure hissed at Hatori from the kitchen later that night.

"What was I supposed to do? She called my house and asked for my help. She was drunk and I just helped her, besides, it's not like I had a key to her house. She'll be gone by tomorrow, I promise." Hatori said, also trying to keep his voice low so that Kana wouldn't hear.

"Oh really? I hope you do realize how obvious it is that her memories are coming back, and that if Akito finds out, he'll do more than gouge your eye." Shigure snapped.

Hatori glared at him, he knew he hated that term he used for his injury.

"I'm well aware of that, which is why I'm trying to get her out of here as fast as possible."

"Having her stay for two nights is getting her out as fast as possible?" Shigure shot back.

Hatori looked at him reproachfully before turning around in disgust.

Shigure sighed. "Sorry Hatori, I'm not in with you on this one."

&&&&&&

The next morning Hatori came down the stairs to find Kana all ready sitting at the kitchen table. This surprised him, seeing as he was always the first one up, and as of right now it was five o' clock in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep?" Hatori asked, from the doorway.

Kana jumped and looked towards him before nodding and turning away again.

Hatori raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong; it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Hatori examined Kana up and down before noting there was a printed letter clutched in Kana's hands.

"Is something wrong?" Hatori asked, noticing that Kana's hands were trembling.

Kana glanced at him and let out a shuddering breath. "I was thrown out of my apartment."

Hatori raised an eyebrow. Why was she thrown out of her apartment? She hadn't been home for two days, why would they throw her out?

"They threw me out because I haven't been able to pay the rent for the past two months. I was on a loan, but now I have to owe the bank, and I've been trying to give them their money. The manager of the apartment finally must've gotten fed up and decided to throw me out whether than to wait for the money. I have to find a new job now, too. My boss got tired of my tardiness and just decided to end it all." Kana replied, as if reading Hatori's mind.

"That's all right, you can just stay at Mayu's place can't you?"

Kana buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "Mayu's place is all ready small for one person, she doesn't have enough room for a second one."

Hatori's mind raced. This was it, he was being punished for his foolishness. Kana would have to live with him until she could work out her financial issues. He was now putting them in even more danger, Kana didn't even have her parents to turn to because both of them were deceased.

"I have to pick up my things by today…I can find someplace else to live if you want." Kana said softly.

Hatori's eyes widened. "Don't be ridiculous, it's no problem to have you living here." He fibbed.

"Are you sure? I'm just an extra mouth to feed, and I'm sure I'll just be in the way and…" Kana trailed off as Hatori stepped in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. No worries, right?" Hatori said with a smile.

Kana furrowed her eyebrow in concentration. She had heard that before but she couldn't place where. "…Right." She said with a smile.

&&&&&&

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Shigure?" A cold voice asked from the shadows.

Despite the somewhat warm weather, Shigure couldn't help but shiver at the sound of the young God's voice.

"I have come with some unfortunate news…" Shigure began.

"Oh? I hope it's nothing too tragic." Akito murmured, a slight smile crossing his features.

"It appears that Hatori has taken in an extra person out of pity…A certain ex-girlfriend." Shigure said.

"Really? How very interesting…I suppose we must make her feel welcome…Whether she remembers us or not." Akito said, a smirk crossing his features.

"Of course Akito." Shigure said, bowing formally.

Something was wrong. He could sense it. Akito was hatching a plan and no doubt it was not a good one.

"Shigure, if you would be so kind as to leave me. I'm not feeling too well today." Akito said monotonously.

"Of course Akito." Shigure said as he stood up to leave.

"Oh, and Shigure…I want you to keep me updated on any progress that might be occurring with Kana and Hatori. If any romance appears to come up between them, I want you to come directly to me, and I will put a stop to it." Akito said, a sharp edge growing in his voice.

Shigure nodded and exited the room.

Akito opened the shoji door and stepped out into the nauseatingly warm sunlight. A small, white canary sat on a tree branch. Swiftly, Akito reached out and crushed the bird in his fist.

"You can run…But you can't hide Kana…I'll be waiting." Akito said menacingly.

&&&&&&

Apologies once again, school's been making me go nuts. Please send me reviews and let me know if you still think the plot is going along well. If you don't, please send me ideas in your reviews. If I receive no reviews, I'll discontinue it.


End file.
